


Fated

by nozoelis



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, NOT ULTRA SUN/MOON SPOILERS, Romance, parallel universe? something like that, spoilers sun/moon implied
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Quizás nos conocimos en otra vida, Lillie.





	Fated

**Author's Note:**

> a ver, creo que antes de nada tengo q explicar la idea del fic pq el beta reader tuvo problemas para entenderlo....... vale, la cosa es como si sol/luna y usum fueran universos paralelos? por eso moon cree conocer a lillie de antes y todo eso... idk, espero q se pueda entender así.... sighs

Lillie insistió en acompañarme por Ciudad Hauoli, aunque estoy segura de que le daba vergüenza admitir que, yendo sola, acabaría perdida por las inmensas calles de la ciudad. La respuesta que le di era más que obvia – es decir, ¿cómo iba a negarme a estar un poco más de tiempo con ella? Apenas la conocía, pero algo dentro de mí cambió cuando la vi por primera vez, como si la hubiese estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Anduve con ella por las calles de aquella ciudad, en las que señalaba los edificios y me explicaba las tiendas que había en ellos. A decir verdad, ni siquiera la estaba prestando atención – mis ojos no podían fijarse en otra cosa que no fuera en su sonrisa, en el brillo de sus ojos, o en el movimiento que realizaba su pelo cada vez que se giraba para mirarme. Era entonces cuando salía de mis ensoñaciones, y sonriéndola también, asentía a su explicación. Me cogía de la mano para tirar de mí, entrando así en todas las tiendas.

La boutique resultó ser su local favorito, y por alguna razón, no me sorprendió. Pese a solo comprarse para ella unos llaveros para su bolso, mi armario lució una imagen nueva gracias a ella. Después de todo, era incapaz de negarme cuando insistía en lo guapa que estaba con aquella camisa, o con esos pantalones…

Lillie siempre iba delante de mí, girándose de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que la seguía el ritmo. La sonreía, y ella me devolvía la sonrisa, consiguiendo que mi corazón latiese un poco más rápido, que doliera un poco más.

La tenía a apenas unos pasos, pero igualmente sentía que estaba a miles de kilómetros de mí.

Ciudad Hauoli era una ciudad costera, por eso el olor salado del mar inundaba cada rincón de allí. No era de extrañar cuando acabamos las dos juntas sentadas en la playa, mirando el mar en calma. Las olas rompían suavemente contra la orilla. Lillie no tardó en quitarse los zapatos, dejándolos en la arena, y corrió hacia el agua.

“¡Moon!”, me gritó de pronto Lillie. Levanté la mirada para mirarla, y la imagen me llenó los ojos de lágrimas. Apenas tenía los pies un poco metidos en el agua, el sol se estaba poniendo a su espalda; sin embargo, su sonrisa brillaba mucho más que él. Tenía el brazo levantado, saludándome con él.

Lo supe entonces.

Estaba enamorada de Lillie.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que apenas la conocía, y aún así, los sentimientos que tenía por ella eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para pensar que la conocía ya desde mucho, mucho antes.

Cuando dejamos atrás la playa, inconscientemente mi mano rozó la suya – apenas fueron los nudillos, pero mirándome algo sorprendida, una sonrisa surcó su rostro y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Ahogué un pequeño gritito, y avergonzada, bajé la mirada, como si de pronto el suelo fuera lo más interesante que podría haberme ocurrido.

Aún así, ninguna de las dos soltó la mano de la otra.

Anduvimos sin rumbo fijo por las calles, llegando finalmente al puerto de la ciudad. Era la primera vez que estaba aquí, pero algo dentro de mí se rompió.

“¿Moon? ¿Estás bien?”

La voz preocupada de Lillie me devolvió a la realidad. El corazón me dolía como si estuviera roto en pedazos, aunque no tenía sentido alguno. Me llevé las manos a la cara, descubriendo así que estaba llorando sin descanso. Las piernas me cedieron, cayendo sobre mis propias rodillas. Lillie gritó, agachándose a mi lado.

Podía sentir sus manos en mis hombros, sus brazos rodeándome – pero la sentía lejos, muy lejos. Como si se hubiera ido, como si la hubiera perdido anteriormente. Su voz sonaba preocupada, y por mucho que quisiera dejar de llorar, el sentimiento de pérdida no abandonaba mi alma.

“Estoy aquí, ¿vale, Moon?” repetía ella una y otra vez, “estoy aquí, contigo. Estamos juntas. No voy a irme, ¿vale?”

Por mucho que lo repitiera, algo dentro de mí me decía una y otra vez que se había ido, que no iba a volver, que estaba lejos de mí. Y dolía, me hacía daño, me rompía en pedazos.

Cuando me calmé un poco nos sentamos en el muelle. Lillie me estaba cogiendo fuertemente de la mano, como para demostrarme que estaba aquí conmigo. Interiormente se lo agradecía, aterrada de que, si me soltaba, desaparecería en cualquier momento.

Porque había algo dentro de mí que no paraba de repetir que ya lo había hecho, que Lillie me había dejado atrás ya una vez. Aunque estuviera aquí, sentada a mi lado con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, mi corazón sentía que estaba lejos, muy lejos de mi lado - donde mi mano no alcanzaba a acariciar la suya.

Y ese pensamiento me agarrotaba el alma.

**Author's Note:**

> osea todo ha surgido porque estaba jugando al usum y al llegar al puerto donde lillie se despide al final del sol/luna he pensado "oye, y si moon se acordara de su despedida con lillie?" y here we are la verdad


End file.
